


T for Tim

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [20]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Photography, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: 'Take a picture, it will last longer' or so the saying goes.The life of Tim Drake through a series of photographs.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 19





	T for Tim

Tim could narrate his own life in photographs. From the glossy polaroid of a toddler in a circus preformer’s lap, to the first pictures of Batman and Robin that he took from a rooftop and developed in the school’s dark room before he had one at home, to the paparazzi shots when he was adopted or when he took over Wayne Industries. Bart’s shaky group selfies of the team. Dick snapping a picture of him asleep and drooling at the bat computer and holding blackmailing him with it. Alfred’s family portraits.

Photos are a way to make time stand still. When the world keeps going faster and faster a picture is like a moment frozen in amber. You can take it out and look at it. See people that are gone. Versions of yourself that are gone. 

All of the photos he keeps are either in costumes and masks or completely civilian. No in-betweens. It doesn’t matter how much he might love a picture of Bruce in the batsuit, smiling with the cowl down. Tim will still delete it. Keep his lives neatly separated. He knows other’s keep theirs. Like Dick’s blackmail picture. Part of him envies them for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn’t go the obvious route. There are so many good things I could have picked for T! But at the end of the day Tim’s my favorite character. What can you do?


End file.
